Our first and our last
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Sehun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, membiarkan dress berwarna peach itu jatuh kebawah menyisahkan bra dan celana dalam yang berwarna merah. Damn! Luhan you are so hot! HunHan rate M GS ONESHOOT!


**Oneshoot**

 **Not SuLay pairing**

 **Just for fun**

 **Gender switch!**

 **Rate M**

 **HunHan Mood**

 **Cause I miss Hunhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _No matter what they try to say you were always there for me_

 _ **...**_

Namja cantik itu menggayuh sepeda nya kencang, tinggal turunan kali ini dan ia akan sampai di sekolahnya. Ia tidak mungkin terlambat lagi. Kemarin sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengalami hukuman atas sikapnya yang malas bangun pagi itu. Ia tidak mau mengalami hukuman lagi.

 **Bruk..**

"Aaaa."

Sepeda Luhan akhirnya tumbang setelah menabrak mobil hitam yang juga akan belok memasuki perkarangan sekolah. Luhan terjatuh dengan wajah yang menyentuh tanah.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?."

Seorang pria tinggi menundukkan wajahnya untuk memeriksa Luhan. Sebenarnya selain ingin memeriksa keadaan orang yang sudah ditabraknya itu ia juga sedikit malu melihat posisi perempuan itu yang rok nya sudah terbuka karena posisinya.

" Tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak lihat aku seperti ini!." Seru Luhan sambil membetulkan rok nya.

" Ne maaf. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja, aku anak baru disini bukan maksudku ingin membuat permusuhan dengan siapapun."

Luhan bangkit berdiri, kini wajah, baju dan rok nya telah kuning terkena tanah yang bercampur bauksit sekitaran sekolahnya itu. Sehun yang melihat keadaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

" Aku Sehun, baiklah bagaimana sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabanku kita berdua hari ini tidak akan masuk sekolah."

" Maksudmu?."

" Tinggalkan saja sepedamu disini, ayo aku akan membelikan mu baju yang bersih."

Luhan menimbang ajakan Sehun, sebenarnya ia juga bukan anak yang rajin pergi kesekolah. Ia juga tengah kelahi dengan pacarnya Jongin, si adik kelas ketua _team_ basket sekolahnya itu.

" Baiklah. Tapi aku masih marah denganmu. Kau kira aku tidak sakit."

" Ne, aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun tersenyum

Lain Luhan lain Sehun, Sehun sesungguhnya adalah seorang anak yang tekun belajar. Ia benci pindah-pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan orangtua nya. Tapi sering berpindah-pindah sekolag membuat dirinya gemar belajar lebih cepat dari murid lainnya. Ia dapat mengerjakan soal yang anak lain tidak bisa kerjakan. Bahkan ia bisa mengerjakan soal untuk kelas di atasnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, melihat Luhan membuatnya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Luhan. Ia ingin mengenal siapa gadis yang ditabraknya itu.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan di dalam mobil menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang Luhan inginkan.

" Aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, tapi aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

" Aku Luhan dan aku kakak kelasmu."

" Kau tahu kelasku?." Tanya Sehun aneh

" Tidak tapi dasi mu yang mengatakan itu. Lihat warna dasi kita berbeda sesuai dengan tingkatan kita." Jawab Luhan

" Oh aku belum mengerti peraturan sekolah ini." Ucap Sehun

Luhan dengan seenaknya menghidupkan musik di mobil sehun yang sunyi. Menekan-nekan mencari saluran yang sesuai dengan jenis musik kegemarannya. Sehun yang memperhatikan badan Luhan yang agak membungkuk untuk merahi tombolan musik itu dan kancing bajunya yang terlepas akibat jatuh tadi mengakibatkan buah dadanya sedikit bersembul dari balik _bra_ merah nya.

 _Shit! Anak sekolah mana yang memakai bra warna merah!._ Jerit Sehun dalam hatinya.

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemandangan disampingnya. Ia malah mengingat warna celana dalam Luhan yang dilihatnya tadi ketika Luhan jatuh.

 _Merah juga!_

Sehun mencoba fokus kedepan, entah mengapa pikirannya malah mencoba mencari tahu mengapa anak sekolah memakai dalaman yang bagus dan menantang warnanya untuk pergi kesekolah. Bukankah biasanya putih?.

" Itu belok kedepan, aku mau ke butik itu. Kuharap kau membawa uang banyak. Aku akan memilih baju yang mahal!." Ucap Luhan

" Tenang, kalau kurang mobilku bisa di gadai." Ucap Sehun tersenyum

Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Masuklah dua orang yang memiliki tinggi badan yang berbeda itu kedalam butik yang memang terkenal mahal itu.

Luhan memilih beberapa _dress_ berwarna _peach,baby pink_ dan _tosca._ Sehun menunggu di sofa yang telah tersedia di dalam butik tersebut.

" Tunggu ya aku mau coba dulu." Ucap Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan _dress_ yang akan di pilihnya

Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu, beberapa pelayan butik itu tersenyum melihat ketampanan Sehun. Walau Sehun memakai baju sekolah ia terlihat sangat dewasa dengan sikap dinginnya.

" Bagaimana?." Tanya Luhan keluar dengan _dress baby pink_ nya

" Biasa." Jawab Sehun

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, cantik. Memang cantik, Luhan terlihat kalem dengan baju terusan sepanjang bawah lututnya. Tapi menurut Sehun itu terlalu longgar hingga ia tidak bisa curi-curi pandang nantinya ke badan Luhan yang padat itu.

Luhan kembali masuk kedalam, Sehun mulai membayangkan jika ia juga ikut masuk kedalam dan melihat Luhan tanpa busana. Sehun menelan ludahnnya.

" Kalau ini?."

 _Dress_ tosca yang lebih pendek tapi belum juga sesuai dengan target Sehun itu disambut gelengan oleh Sehun.

Luhan mulai kesal sendiri, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menanyakan pendapat kepada Sehun, orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal itu.

" Ini terakhir pilihanku, tapi sepertinya agak sempit." Ucap Luhan menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit.

Sehun menelan ludahnya untuk kedua kalinya. _Dress_ peach sepaha dengan potongan rendah di dadanya membuat Luhan terlihat semakin _hot!._

" Ini cocok. Ayo kubayar." Ucap Sehun cepat.

Pelayan butik melihat Sehun dengan senyum samar antara ramah kepada pengunjung dan lucu melihat lelaki yang dingin itu ketahuan sedang berpikiran jorok.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Luhan memperhatikan harga _bill dress_ yang dibayar Sehun untuknya. Harganya sangat mahal untuk sebuah baju yang sangat sempit. Bahkan Luhan berpikir mungkin ia akan berpuasa dulu sebelum memakai baju ini nantinya. Sehun mencuri pandang memperhatikan paha Luhan yang mulus dan kecil juga buah dadanya yang kini lebih jelas terlihat sesekali Sehun dengan usilnya melalui jalan yang sedikit rusak agar bisa melihat buah dada Luhan bergoyang.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukan tidak tahu dengan tatapan diam-diam Sehun kepadanya. Ia tahu Sehun sedang menatap pesona tubuhnya. Sama seperti yang sering dilakukan kekasihnya Jongin yang mesum luar biasa itu. Luhan kini memandang Sehun yang buru-buru langsung membuang matanya kedepan. Luhan memandangi Sehun seperti menilai, wajah yang tampan, badan yang cukup bagus, putih bersih berbeda dengan kekasihnya Jongin. Luhan semakin penasaran bagaimana tampilan dibalik celana Sehun apa segagah pemiliknya dengan mobil keren ini.

" Sehun.."

" Ne.."

" Kenapa daritadi kau memperhatikanku?."

" Ha? Tidak."

" Jangan bohong, aku tahu."

Sehun diam, dia sudah kalah telak. Tapi cukup malu untuk mengakuinya.

" Apa kau mau melakukannya?." Tanya Luhan

" Apa? Ma-Maksudmu?." Tanya Sehun kini tangannya sudah dingin berkeringat.

" Seks?." Desah Luhan

 _Ok fine_ bubar gerak semua sikap dingin Sehun, kini ia dengan sedikit tidak konsentrasi tetap membawa mobilnya. Tangannya lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dingin AC mobil membuatnya semakin berkeringat.

" A-Apa kau serius?." Tanya Sehun

" Ne, kalau kau mau aku juga mau." Ucap Luhan

Tidak perlu dua kali untuk berpikir, Sehun langsung membelokkan mobilnya untuk menuju rumah keluarganya. Ia yakin Ayah nya masih di tempat kerja sedangkan ibu nya sedang di Singapore bersama teman-teman arisannya. Mereka akan bebas melakukannya.

.

.

Dari parkiran bawah hingga ke pintu kamarnya, Sehun menggendong Luhan sambil menciumi bibir Luhan yang penuh. Saling bertukar saliva dengan ganasnya. Satu tangan Sehun menahan badan Luhan yang bergelayut di badannya dan satu lagi mencari dimana daun pintu kamarnya itu yang akhirnya ia jumpai. Sehun mengigit bibir Luhan dan mendorongnya agar pintu dibelakang Luhan ikut terbuka.

"Aaach.." Desah Luhan kesakitan bibirnya digigit Sehun

Sehun mendorong badan Luhan hingga kakinya menyentuh ujung kasurnya. Sehun menghempaskan Luhan ke bawah kasurnya bersiap membuka dasi dan baju seragamnya.

" Tunggu." Cegah Luhan ketika Sehun hendak turun kebawah menggapainya.

" Apa?." Tanya Sehun jengkel, ia tidak ingin Luhan akhirnya bertukar pikiran untuk tidak melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

" Biar baju ini ku buka dulu. Ini sangat mahal, aku masih ingin memakainya." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit berdiri dan dengan sensualnya membuka baju pemberian Sehun itu.

Sehun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, membiarkan _dress_ berwarna peach itu jatuh kebawah menyisahkan _bra_ dan celana dalam yang berwarna merah.

 _Damn! Luhan you are so hot!_

Sehun tidak mau memperpanjang aktivitas Luhan dengan _dress_ nya cepat di tariknya Luhan hingga kembali baring di kasurnya. Sehun menciumi Luhan yang cantik dengan mata yang kecil dan bibir yang penuh. Turun ke bawah leher jenjangnya dan menyedot kuat-kuat.

 _Siapapun kau aku tidak peduli kau milikku!_

" Aach jangan." Teriak Luhan entah mengapa ia begitu peduli akan _kissmark_ itu sedangkan ia tidak malu telanjang di depan Sehun. Pikir Sehun

Sehun membuka _bra_ merah itu hingga terlepas, melihat isinya dua benda padat yang di ujung _pink_ nya telah tegang.

 _Luhan terangsang!_

Masa bodoh dengan _kissmark_ ini lebih menyenangkan. Sehun segera mengisap kuat puting Luhan yang telah menegang. Membuat pemiliknya bergelinjing dibawah. Dimainkannya lidahnya di puting Luhan kemudian dihisap kuatnya kembali.

" Aaaachh Sehun, kau seperti bayi."

Sehun yang terlalu gemas dengan Luhan yang mendesah bagaikan flem-flem yang sering ditontonnya itu membuatnya menepuk gemas dada Luhan satu lagi yang saling bergantian di hisapnya.

 **Plaak**

" Aaach Sehun."

Luhan menyadari kesakitan pada dadanya yang ditepuk Sehun. Kini ia hanya pasrah. Ia telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Tiada yang sangka Sehun pria dingin ini bermain lebih kasar dari pacarnya yang mesum itu.

Puas dengan buah dada Luhan yang kenyal. Sehun membuka celananya. Luhan dengan mengigit bawah bibirnya menatap penasaran bagaimana isi celana Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan tertawa.

" Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar ya?." Ucap Sehun menarik celana dalamnya kebawah.

Terpampanglah junior Sehun yang astaga! Ternyata melebihi milikinya Jongin. Tanpa disadari Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk.

" Sambutlah dia." Ucap Sehun kemudian mendorong kepala luhan untuk menuju Juniornya.

Luhan dengan lahap dan terlatih segera memberi servis pada junior Sehun. Ia sudah sering melakukan ini pada Jongin di sela-sela jam istirahat sekolah mereka.

" Aach Luhan, kau _naughty."_ Ucap Sehun yang menyadari Luhan sangat pandai menservice junior.

Setelah keduanya asik dengan ativitas dan desahan kenikmatan. Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan hentakan kebelakang. Membuka sisa benang di tubuh Luhan yaitu celana dalamnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat keganasan Sehun, ia sudah terbiasa melakukan seks ganas.

Sehun tersenyum melihat senyuman Luhan.

" Kubuat kau memohon ampun kepadaku." Ucap Sehun

Luhan yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun tidak sempat bertanya. Sehun sudah menurunkan wajahnya ke vagina nya dan menghisap kuat cairannya.

"Aaachh Sehun..."

Sehun tidak berhenti, setelah menghisap cairan Luhan ia menjilat-jilat vagina nya. Membawa lidahnya menyentuh tonjolan klitoris nya. Tubuh Luhan sentak bergelinjing hebat. Menarik rambut Sehun sekuat tenaganya. Tidak ingin Sehun mengakhiri perbuatannya tetapi ingin menjauhkan lidah Sehun yang bisa mengakibatkannya klimaks.

" Aaaach Sehun.. Aku tidak kuat Aaaachh Sehuuuun.." kaki Luhan berhenti bergerak bersamaan cairan putih yang keluar deras. Sehun tersenyum ia telah berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya tapi tangannya masih menekan-nekan klitoris Luhan seakan membantunya dalam mencapai klimaks.

Luhan lemah tapi ia tahu tugasnya belum selesai. Dia sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya tetapi tidak dengan Sehun. Junior Sehun masih mengancung kedepan menunggu waktunya.

Sehun meminta Luhan untuk membalik badannya. Posisi _doggie style_ akan dipilih Sehun.

Luhan mengikuti kemauan Sehun, ia merasa hutang budi akan rasa klimaksnya tadi. Jongin memang memuaskan tapi tidak selalu membawanya klimaks.

Sehun bersiap-siap masih memaju-mundurkan tangannya disekitar klitoris Luhan yang mengakibatkan Luhan masih mendesah. Ia mengoleskan cairan Luhan di lubang paling ujung milik Luhan.

" Tidak…Tidak Sehun, jangan anal." Ucap Luhan sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Ada kekecewaan sedikit dirasa Sehun, tapi kemudian ia mencium punggung Luhan dan membawa Juniornya mengarah ke vagina Luhan. Dengan entengnya ia menarik bokong Luhan sedikit agar juniornya bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam.

 **Jlep**

" Aacch.." Luhan mendesah begitu junior Sehun memasuki lubangnya. Seiring dengan desahan dan gerakan Luhan, junior Sehun terasa di jepit kuat. Sehun diam sejenak menikmatinya. Kemudian dengan ganas ia memaju-mundurkan juniornya kedalam lubang milik Luhan.

Luhan sudah seperti akan menangis menerima hentaman-hentaman dari Sehun seiring dengan pantatnya yang terus di tepuk oleh Sehun.

"Aach hiks Sehun.. Aaach..Aaachh…"

Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, ini kali kedua ia membuat Luhan klimaks. Sungguh prestasi baginya sebagai pemula.

Luhan masih mendesah hebat dibawah, semakin turun akibat perbuatan Sehun yang terus menerjangnya. Sehun memperhatikan badan Luhan dari belakang sama _hot_ nya dengan di depan. Tak terkecuali lubang anusnya yang sangat kecil menggoda. Sehun menyadari Luhan sudah berada di surga dunia nya. Cepat ia cabut miliknya dan mengarahkan langsung ke anal Luhan.

Tidak perlu ba bi bu ia langsung menghentakkan masuk ke dalam. Seperti ada yang koyak bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan Luhan.

"Aach Sehun jangaan aaachh."

" Aaach maaf Lu. Ternyata sama ketatnya dengan vaginamu. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan darah dari vaginamu. Jadi kuanggap darah anal mu sebagai impasan kau mendapatkan keperjakaanku." Ucap Sehun

Kasur Sehun berderit seakan memberontak aksi pemiliknya yang bringas menghajar anal gadis yang telah menangis bercampur desahan itu.

" Lu aku sampai Lu.. Aaachh.." Sehun menghentakkan sedalam-dalamnya miliknya di lubang anal Luhan. Keduanya kini terjatuh sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk bangkit.

"Hiks.." Luhan masih menangis

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dan membaringkan Luhan di dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku menyakitimu."

Luhan menangis dalam dekapan Sehun. Berharap tidak membangunkan junior Sehun lagi. Ia sudah letih dan bekas-bekas percintaannya ditubuhnya ini. Entah apa yang akan ia sampaikan nanti kepada kekasihnya.

" Nanti bila bertemu di sekolah anggap saja itu pertemuan pertama kita. Maaf Sehun, aku hanya takut jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku harus kembali kepadanya."

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan, mengapa ia harus terlambat berkenalan dengan Luhan. Ia menyesalinya.

" Ne Luhan.. Gomawo."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Luhan berada disisinya. Walau besok kenyataan itu sudah menjadi sebatas memori manis mereka berdua.

 **END**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _Sorry bukan SuLay_

 _Lagi mood HunHan soalnya hihi_

 _Mood GS juga_

 _Selingan aja moga cocok buat bacaan readers_


End file.
